Found and Claimed
by Five Fiery Friends
Summary: The girls have been separated for 5 years, but four figures of their past come and bring them together again. More detailed speaking is saying they were kidnapped by the four people who they thought to be wizards, and brought to a very large castle. Wait, why do they have fangs?
1. Introducing Me

Hiya! This is my first fanfic so be nice... OR ELSE!

* * *

**Me: (Drags Momoko out of a weird looking door)  
Momoko: HELP!  
Me: I'm not gonna hurt you... For now...  
Momoko: (Gives me a weird look)  
Me: Hey, you snuck in here with the rest of the ojamajos!  
Momoko: We're curious people!  
Me: Curiosity killed the cat  
Momoko: Do I ****look**** like a cat?  
Me: It's an expression  
Momoko: ...  
Me: Just say the disclaimer already!  
Momoko: Fiery-chama doesn't own Ojamajo Doremi!  
Me: ...I get the feeling you're going to continue...  
Momoko: At least I don't think so...  
Me: (Anime fall)**

* * *

Introducing Me

_Hey, you! Yeah you! You gonna stay here? Okay... If you're still reading it means you're gonna stay._

_Hi, I'm Harukaze Doremi! I am aged 16, and am starting my second year of high school at Misora High. Since the day me and my friends gave up on our magical abilities and became regular humans, it's actually been a rather fair life. All of us go to school at different places, but manage to keep in touch, we run to school while cramming toast in our mouth because we're late, well, at least me and Ai-chan do... Anyway! I have matured quite a bit over the years. I still love sleeping in late, love steak, and am a bit, uh, dumb for my age, but my grades are slowly improving, me and Poppu are great friends instead of complete frenemies, and I get my homework done on time... Mostly anyway... I now wear my odango hairstyle as two long ponytails that cascade down to my hips in waves, and my magenta eyes sparkle a little more than they did back when I was 11. I am no longer boy-crazy... I think... And I'm getting off-task... GRRR! My body has fixed itself into nice enough curves with a 37B-cup, my skin has gone from its usual pale creamy colour to a soft tanned shade. Hooray! I've explained how I've turned out to be without getting off-track! Sort of..._

_My best friend, Fujiwara Hazuki, like me, is 16 and starting her second year of high school at Karen Girls Academy. Hazuki-chan has really turned out beautiful and a real sweetie. Hazuki is the smartest girl at Karen Girls Academy, always up to date with their complicated studies and tutoring a few girls who have gotten confused along the way. Hazuki's glasses have been replaced with contacts that now let the world see her gentle honey-coloured eyes, her long, chestnut brown hair has been let down, neatly combed with an orange ribbon without a bow being worn like a headband to keep the hair out of her face. I don't think my earlier comment of being late to school and running with a piece of toast in our mouths applies to her. She's never late, she never has sleeping in problems, and her breakfast is always dainty and quaint and eaten __before __she leaves the house. Hazuki's fear of ghosts and strange sense of humour remains in her body, but it's a little more dramatic now. Hazuki-chan has curves that are a little more angular than mine, has a 34B-cup, and her skin is only a little bit darker from its creamy pale self._

_My feistier friend, Senoo Aiko, is also 16 and starting her second year of high school in Osaka, I seriously have no idea what the school is called. Aiko's athletic skills have sky-rocketed, boys and famous child athlete's even, are afraid to challenge her, scared of their pride and ego's being shattered by a mere girl. Aiko has become a very good swimmer, her physical skills in other sports are past the point of being able to make her famous. Aiko's dark blue hair has reached her elbows and is no longer split curled; it's just a little bit wavy. Her sapphire blue eyes sparkle more than mine, with a feisty attitude and a natural physical talent; she is becoming quite the news around Tokyo. Aiko does sleep in and certainly does cram a piece of lightly buttered toast in her mouth because she's late, only difference between her and me is that her speed is almost triple of mine and she gets to her destination within a couple of minutes. I feel so slow when it comes to her. Aiko has nearly completely full curves, has a 38C-cup, and her skin has darkened considerably to create a light cappuccino colour. Oh, Ai-chan is still very blunt with her words._

_Now, my famous friend, Segawa Onpu, is 16, too, and starting her second year of high school at Idol Swan Gateway. Onpu's career has gone up and up and up, and now you see her in almost every movie, every magazine, every TV advertisement which usually really annoys me because it interrupts Battle Rangers! Grrrr! Onpu is paid a considerable amount of money, is sent fanmail every day, it must be hard to be famous! Anyway, Onpu's light purple hair now reaches her waist when down, which is what it usually, is. Onpu's amethyst purple eyes are always bright and happy with the calm and cool aura of an idol locked deep inside of them. Onpu never has to worry about being late because of the fact that she is driven to school every day. Heck, she probably has breakfast while in the car! I've never been driven to school... I'm used to walking; now I know why I'm not fat... I get so much damn exercise! I wonder how Onpu-chan keeps herself thin when she doesn't exercise... Hmm... Probably goes on silly diets. Anyway, Onpu has full curves, I'm jealous, has a 41C-cup, and hasn't really changed skin colour wise._

_Finally, there's my American friend, Asuka Momoko. Momo-chan is the oldest of our group, but is still 16, starting her second year of high school somewhere in America. Momoko actually tutors people in America the Japanese language, and any lost Japanese transfers to her school get a good helping of English from the blonde girl. Momoko is only a little bit more mature then when we first met her at the age of 10. Her cooking skills are very high and she occasionally is asked to cook for business men and women whom of which are on business tours. Momoko's blonde hair is now left down with some of her hair holding her usual ringlets. Her emerald green eyes are always dancing with amusement and unbelievable cheerfulness. Momo-chan scares me sometimes... Momoko actually does stuff a piece of toast... or three... in her mouth while running to school because of her late habits... Oh, she joined basketball and baseball clubs in her school. She's very confident and dedicated. Okay, moving on, Momoko has curves that are not as full as Aiko or Onpu's but not as calmly angular as mine and Hazuki's, she's in the middle. She also has a 34C-cup. _

_All of us are doing really well We video call each other, listen to Ai-chan's complaints of nothing interesting happening, Onpu-chan telling Ai-chan off because she might jinx something badly interesting to happen, Hazuki-chan looking back and forth at the arguing friends looking completely confused with Momo-chan just smiling stupidly and me wanting nothing more than to see my silly friends in person._

_Well, little did I know that I was going to see my 'silly friends' again, and much sooner than I thought. Because four people of the past showed up. Four very special people who I thought never to see again. Well, those four and one new._

_Ai-chan jinxed it. But I wasn't sure if I should be happy or sad. Would you like to know what I'm talking about? Well then, read ahead._

* * *

**Momoko: YOU DID NOT JUST STOP IT THERE!  
Me: Yep  
Momoko: It was getting good, too!  
Me: I felt like doing a cliffhanger early  
Momoko: I'm getting Onpu-chan (walks off)  
Me: (Sweatdrops) Thanks for reading! I'll try and update soon! If you think it sounds interesting then tell me! If I get one review, I'll update in a week! ... Or try to late at least... Bye bye!**


	2. The Violet Flash

I got on review and it hasn't even been a whole day! Thanks PippElulu! Oh, I forgot to mention that PippElulu is my Beta Reader, she edits my work and gives me ideas occasionally!

Okay, scratch that, four reviews in one week! Thank you RoseQuartz1 and Charmed Ojamajo and Guest... I forgot the number... Okie Dokie...

* * *

**Onpu: I enter!  
Me: That's nice...  
Momoko: ONPU-CHAN! WELCOME TO THE RANDOM CHATROOM INSIDE OF THIS STORY!  
Me: (anger mark) THAT'S FOR ME TO DECIDE GOD DAMMIT!  
Onpu: (sweatdrops)  
Momoko: You wanna go Fiery-chan!  
Me: Anytime Momo!  
Onpu: Well, since Momo-chan and Fiery-chan are fighting, I'll do the disclaimer. Fiery-chan doesn't own Ojamajo Doremi!  
Me: DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME MOMO!  
Momoko: I'm not walking! I'm running!  
Onpu: (sweatdrops again) Well, on with the story!**

* * *

The Violet Flash! An Almost Fatal Reunion!

"I...am so...LATE!"

Harukaze Poppu sweatdropped as her older sister fell down the stairs, grabbed a piece of toast and ran towards the door in a record time of six seconds. Doremi spun around when she reached the door, her wine red hair flipping around with her. "See you after school!" she called, waving. She then spun around and literally crashed into the door.

Haruka stared at her daughter, resisting the urge to sweatdrop. "Doremi, please watch where you're going."

"A-Aye!" Doremi mumbled, having been lying on the floor with swirly eyes. She quickly got a hold of herself, opened the door and promptly zoomed out.

Poppu stared after her sister, wondering for the umpteenth time how on earth they are related. She kept on staring for a minute before she turned around, shrugged, and walked into the kitchen, her pink, wavy pigtails, spiralling behind her.

Doremi took a large bite of toast, nearly choking on it. "Why doesn't my alarm clock work?" she grumbled to herself, cramming the entire piece of toasted bread in her mouth.

_Hey, I have to sleep, too!_

Doremi pouted at the voice of her conscience. "I didn't mean you."

_I'm your mental alarm clock. Your normal alarm clock already went off, but you hit the snooze button more than seven times._

Doremi got the pouty duck face and picked up her pace. "I hope today is more interesting than it was yesterday," she muttered under her breath.

**BANG!**

Doremi's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell over as she ran into something on the footpath. Honestly, who keeps a large object in the middle of a pathway!

Doremi's magenta eyes looked up to see a hand reaching down, offering for her to take it. She did and was pulled up. "Thanks," she said, holding her head.

"Are you alright?"

Doremi's eyes shot open at that voice. It was a male's. It was smooth and polite, a hint of feistiness and formality hiding underneath his worried tone. She looked up; hoping to see the man's face, but it was covered by a cloak. Doremi nodded absentmindedly to answer his question quickly enough so that he wouldn't think she was a weirdo. "My apologies," the man... actually it was a bit younger. So let me rephrase that; the boy said, calmly, almost emotionlessly. "But please be careful next time."

Doremi shook her head and smiled at him. "Don't worry, don't worry!" She took her school cap off and dusted it a bit, oblivious to the fact that the boys face had been revealed and he looked shocked. His violet eyes danced across her face and figure, finally resting on the magenta orbs that were looking down at her cap.

Doremi suddenly froze and the boy hid his face again. The ruby haired girl looked up very slowly. "Y-You were the one I bumped into?" she asked, staring. A nod was all she got.

Doremi's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell back with swirly eyes, she was barely conscious. "Uh, are you alright?" the boy asked, a bit freaked by her sudden fall.

Doremi's last thoughts were: _I bumped into a boy my age? It felt like I banged into something metal! This guy must have damn good abs!_

That last thought was enough to make all the blood in her body rush to her face and leave her completely unconscious.

* * *

"_You've returned so quickly, young one."_

"_I know father. My mission is coming along quickly."_

"_You have felt alive for the first time in five years, I presume?"_

"_Yes, father, my heart began beating, then it stopped once again."_

"_I see... Collect your mate, and hope your brothers' work comes along quickly."_

"_Yes, father."_

* * *

"Doremi-chan!"

Doremi's eyes shot open and she sat upright quickly.

Her best friends in Misora High: Merika Suzuki and Courtney Sayoko, were looking down at her with worried eyes. Doremi blinked at them.

"We found you unconscious on the pavement outside the school." Merika explained, wringing her hands while Courtney just shrugged. "What the hell were you doing, anyway?" Courtney asked, raising her eyebrow.

Doremi knocked her head a couple of times and remembered her encounter, and let's just say Doremi isn't very good at hiding things, so;

"I remembered we had a big test today so I passed out because I hadn't studied for it."

"That's lovely, now the truth?"

"I sorta ran into this guy who felt like he was made out of steel! I thought I had hit a pole, but no, I'd run into a boy my age who had a cloak covering him! He didn't look up! NOT EVEN ONCE!"

"Thought so."

"Huh?"

Doremi stared at Courtney, confused.

Courtney shrugged, "What? All you do is usually revolved around boys."

Doremi pouted. "I've changed now, Courtney-chan."

Courtney grinned. "I know Doremi-chan, I was just teasing. Merika-chan? Yeah, you can talk."

"Sorry..."

"You don't have to apologize."

"Sorry!"

"Stop apologizing so much, it's unhealthy."

"SORRY!"

Doremi shook her head at Courtney and Merika, smiling.

_Courtney. Courtney Sayoko. Courtney Sayoko is actually from Australia, though she is South African. She speaks South African, English and we've taught her Japanese. Courtney is very funny. She has a bit of a South African accent and is very playful. She's good at drawing and she loves watching anime: Inuyasha, Special A Class, etc. Courtney has a little brother, Justin, and is very protective over her friends. If she hears someone insult them, she'll come straight out honest... She won't be happy. Courtney very strangely disappears every now and then, but comes back with an infamous excuse. Courtney has shiny, light brown hair that reaches her waist, but it always in a ponytail, has soft brown skin and chocolate brown eyes._

_Merika Suzuki is next. She's very soft-spoken and shy, but hey, she's Merika. She is sweet, loving, cute, MOE, gentle, smart and what you'll least expect, boy-crazy. Merika's character and personality isn't as complex as Courtney, but she is full Japanese, so her name isn't English like Courtney's. Merika has mid-back aqua hair and shiny hazel eyes. Her skin is nearly pure white._

Doremi got up while Merika and Courtney were shooting strange things back and forth. Courtney noticed her leaving and called out in South African.

"_Dit is nutteloos, skool is verby, jy bewusteloos was die hele dag ... Met die Sosiale vreemde pyl."_

Doremi stared at her. Merika looked down at a notepad and quickly wrote something down before speaking in Japanese.

"She said: It's useless, schools over, you were unconscious the entire day... With the occasional strange twitch."

Doremi anime fell and started crying anime river tears of either happiness or misunderstanding, Merika and Courtney really couldn't tell.

Doremi passed out due to overexerting herself and Courtney put her on the bed.

"_Ons wil 'n beter laat haar hier."_

Merika nodded as her mind translated the African to: We'd better leave her here.

* * *

_Doremi woke up for a start. She sat up and looked around._

_She was lying on emerald green grass that was rustling softly in a warm breeze. Pink and violet flowers were dotted along the grass and were releasing loose petals to the breeze, making them swirl and dance through the air around Doremi._

_Doremi looked around, her ruby pigtails flowing in the breeze._

"_Doremi-chan," A soft voice murmured._

_Doremi perked up and spun around. There in front of her, was someone in the past who she thought she would never see again. _

"_A-Akatsuki-kun," Doremi murmured._

_Akatsuki lifted his hand and smiled softly at her. Doremi took his hand, and took a step towards him. "Akatsuki-kun," she repeated, her eyes welling up._

_Akatsuki shook his head and wiped the tears away from her eyes. He took both of her hands and clasped them in front of him._

"_Doremi-chan," he started, softly. "If I were to ask you to come with me... Stay with me... Give hope to the world we live in with me by your side," his eyes softened, "Would you say yes?"_

_Doremi looked at him, her eyes shimmering._

_This is all a dream. That hit Doremi harder than she thought it would, and she welled up again._

_Even if it's just a dream, she thought tearfully, I want at least something of my past to stay with, so let this last longer... Just a little longer._

"_Yes." She answered him. _

_Akatsuki's smile was gentle. He held up her hand and lightly kissed her finger. A pink spiral swirled up her arm and rested on her neck, turning into a dark pink ruby that was fused with her skin._

_Doremi pulled him closer and embraced him. She felt two sharp jolts in her shoulder and she gasped softly. It didn't hurt, but it sent heat throughout her entire body._

_She felt her blood being pulled towards the sharpness, and immediately knew that the sharp jolts were sucking up her blood. But she didn't care, she felt warmth, she felt like she was connected to something now._

"_Akatsuki-kun," Doremi whispered, her vision getting hazy, before she passed out completely._

_The last thing she saw was Akatsuki smiling gently down at her as she started to collapse. He caught her and smiled a little wider this time, showing two sharp teeth. _

_Fangs._

_I smiled back at him. I wasn't worried about the fangs. I wasn't worried that he drank my blood. I wasn't worried that he was a vampire. After all..._

_This was only a dream._

* * *

**Onpu: What. Did. You. Just. Finish!?  
Me: Well, SO-RRY if I like cliffhangers! Hmph!  
Momoko: This was a strange chapter... That Courtney girl is kind of interesting though.  
Onpu: Yeah, I know, she speaks English, Japanese, and South African!  
Momoko: Umm  
Me: I know what you're gonna ask ringlet-head, Courtney was born in Australia but her parents and ancestors are all South African.  
Onpu: Wow, that is like so interesting (pretends to fall asleep)  
Momoko: Shhhh, the baby's sleeping.  
Onpu: I heard that  
Momoko: (blows raspberry)  
Onpu: That too!  
Momoko: (exhales softly)  
Onpu: Heard it  
Momoko: (Shrieks and hides)  
Me: (Sweatdrop) Well, two more reviews and I'll update in a week... Or try to, bye!  
**


	3. Orange Daybreak

Hi hi! I got two reviews! So I am continuing as promised! It didn't take too long either... Well, thanks you to Crown172 and CuteAnimeLover. Don't worry CuteAnimeLover, I'm not one of those people who take forever to update, I've gotten two chapters in three days, so that's a start! I think... This chapter will probably be longer than the last one, because when it comes to Hazuki-chan, I always feel more descriptive.

By the way, if you want to stalk me.

YouTube – Five Fiery Friends  
Twitter – Fiery Dawn  
Facebook – Fiery Sharp

* * *

**Hazuki: So, um, what is this place?  
Momoko: RANDOM FOUND AND CLAIMED CHATROOM!  
Onpu: (backs away slowly)  
Me: (eye twitch) No, Momo-chan.  
Momoko: (teary eyes) But... but...  
Me: NO! Hazuki-chan, since you're new, do the disclaimer please  
Hazuki: Ah, sure, Fiery-chan doesn't own Ojamajo Doremi  
Onpu: Well, now on with our story, already in progress!  
Me: Don't start copying S.P.D Gold Ranger...  
Onpu: Sorry...**

* * *

Orange Daybreak – Quite a Quiet Pair

Beep! Beep! Beep!

A click was heard and the beeping noise stopped. The rustling of sheets being pulled back vibrated in the shy girls' sensitive ears. The light brunette gently swung her legs to the side of the bed and slowly lowered her little feet to the fluffy carpet. She flinched at first touch before putting her entire foot upon the floor.

Hazuki walked over to her bathroom, her long orange nightgown brushing against her ankles. Ten minutes later, Hazuki walked out looking even more radiant than when she first woke up.

Long brown hair, straightened and swishing around her waist, hazelnut honey coloured eyes no longer hazy with sleep, her Karen Girls Academy school uniform fitted against her body perfectly and face washed.

Hazuki opened a drawer next to her bed and took out a dark orange ribbon. She tied the ribbon at the front of her hair to resemble a headband and twisted it so that the bow wasn't seen.

The former orange witch apprentice looked at herself in the full length mirror. She stared for a few moments, looking completely emotionless before her face lit up in a very bright small. She opened her bedroom door and raced down the stairs, giggling a bit. She stopped at the second last step and looked around, no one was watching. Hazuki took a deep breath, grinned, then jumped the last two steps.

"MISS HAZUKI! YOU SHOULDN'T DO THAT YOU MIGHT HARM YOURSELF!"

Hazuki's long hair blew a bit from the force of Baaya's yell.

The brunette's hair settled and Hazuki sighed. "I'm fine Baaya, I don't want to have to act like a refined lady all the time!"

Baaya stared for a moment before dramatic tears welled up and she screamed, "Miss Hazuki is growing up!"

Hazuki shook her head, smiling softly. She walked towards the dining room and pushed open the door to see her mother and father already sitting at the table. Riko was babbling on and on looking extremely excited to a flustered Akira who was trying to get a word in.

"Mama, Papa." Hazuki started.

Akira heard her and looked up but Riko was still babbling. "MISS RIKO! MISS HAZUKI IS TRYING TO SPEAK!" Baaya's voice yelled from behind Hazuki, halfway knocking her forward.

Riko finally turned around, surprised. She put on a childish bright smile, "Oh, Hazuki-chan! Come, come, sit down, sit down, we have amazing news that we are very excited about!"

Akira frowned at her the minute she said those words. He looked at Hazuki with an almost apologising and regretful look. Riko, however, looked like she would explode from happiness.

Hazuki cautiously sat down, eyeing her mother warily. Riko watched with growing excitement. As soon as Hazuki sat down, Riko exploded on her.

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE SHIPPED TO A LADIES EDIQUETTE TIME IN A FEW MONTHS, HAZUKI-CHAN!"

Hazuki's eyes widened and she became paralysed with shock. "W-What?" she managed to stutter out.

Akira held his head in his hands looking everything but happy. He looked up for a couple of seconds, an apologizing smile on his face. "For the good of our family and the keep safe of our wealth, you have been requested to compete against fifty-two other girls to live with the son of Iruko Kobayakawa, Kiro Kobayakawa."

Hazuki took a deep, shuddering breath. She stood up abruptly. "I'm going to be late for school," she said softly, her voice cracking, she then rushed out the door.

Riko, unaware of her daughters shocked and distraught feelings, squealed with excitement, while Akira was shuddering, he hadn't wanted to say that.

Baaya just looked at the direction Hazuki had run to, her eyelids lowered in mourning. "Oh Miss Hazuki."

* * *

Hazuki was distraught, her eyes were widened, her hands were clutched to her chest and she was running as fast as she could, as fast as she could away from those people she called her parents.

**BANG**

Hazuki's wrist was caught before she could fall back from the force of what she ran into. She looked up with dazed eyes, a slight headache starting to spear her head. She took her free hand and grasped the side of her head, grimacing strongly.

"Allow me," a soft voice murmured and a soft, pale hand was rested against Hazuki's forehead, the touch was cool and it immediately calmed her headache.

"Thank you," Hazuki said softly, she knelt down to get her bag and picked it up. She looked straight into the man's... No... Boy's eyes, but she couldn't see them; they were covered over with a cloak.

Hazuki squinted a bit, but relaxed her eyes and bowed. "Thank you." She repeated quietly and then rushed off.

The boy looked in the direction she went. The cloak lifted and two, red, melting puppy dog eyes were revealed.

"_Boku ga ikite iru kanji" _**(1)**

* * *

Hazuki sighed. "I thought that recess would never come," she murmured, looking around Karen Girls Academy's courtyard.

"Eh, I still get lost in the school!"

"Really?"

"Yep."

Hazuki smiled over at the two friends she had made in Karen Girls Academy. Suki Yamato and Annika Fireno.

_Annika Fireno had her last name changed when she came to Japan. Her actual last name is Fitzgerald. Annika is Australian but was born in Sweden, and at the age of fifteen, moved to Japan. Annika speaks fluent English, Swedish, Japanese and a little bit of Italian. Annika is very cheeky, very funny, very friendly, very cheerful, very cute, very weird... But that's why her friends love her. She has blonde hair in long, spiralling pigtails, bright blue eyes and creamy skin. She has a dimple on her right cheek._

_Suki doesn't need any explaining. Suki is exactly like Doremi except she's not clumsy and she isn't obsessed with steak. She has dark brown shoulder-length hair and dark green eyes. Her skin is dark cream._

Annika waved her hand in front of Hazuki's face. "Hazuki-chan, Hazuki-chan, hello? HELLO!?"

Hazuki's eyes focused again. Annika and Suki were looking at her, a bit worried. "Are you okay, Hazuki-chan?" Suki asked, her expression worried.

Hazuki's eyes watched the two for a couple of seconds before tearing up. She covered her eyes and burst into tears.

Suki and Annika were at her side immediately. "It's okay, it's okay, Hazuki-chan." Annika soothed. Suki rubbed the former orange witch's back. "Don't worry, just take deep breaths and calm down."

Hazuki did as Suki told her. _This__ Selection__! Why? Why? If it was someone I knew well, I would do all I could to help them stay safe and secure. But my parents didn't give me a __choice__!_

"_Kanske vi borde lämna henne vara ett tag. det är hennes tid." _Annika murmured to Suki who just blinked at her. Suki frowned, trying to decode the words Annika had said. She finally got it and nodded.

They both walked away.

Hazuki's mind registered what Annika had said:

"_Maybe we should let her be for a while. It is her time."_

"_Time?" _Hazuki thought, dozing off. _"What time?"_

* * *

_Hazuki woke up in... The air?_

_She was standing in mid-air; an orange horizon was peeking up from the hills._

_Hazuki's lowered eyelids gazed at the sun. "Pretty."_

_She looked around, besides the orange sun peeking up from the horizon, there was nothing but fresh air._

_Then she saw something._

_Her house. _

_Her parents were standing outside smiling at a boy who was her age, maybe older. He looked spoiled and was smiling like he ruled the world._

_I took a step back. She wanted to run away so badly._

_But she couldn't, she didn't know where to go._

_Her eyes filled with tears._

"_Don't cry." A voice behind her whispered._

_Hazuki spun around, her tears flowing from her eyes. Her eyes widened at the what she saw._

"_Fujio-kun."_

_Fujio smiled softly at Hazuki and gestured his hand towards the house._

"_Why are you here?" he asked calmly. "Don't you want to be at your house, with your family?"_

_Hazuki stared and shook her head fiercely. "I never want to." She hissed, softly._

"_Then would you like to come with me?"_

_Hazuki's eyes shot wide open at that offer. She spun her head to look back at Fujio, who had a tiny smile adorning his lips._

_He held out his hand for her to take. "Come with me." He murmured._

_Hazuki stared at his hands. Minutes passed before she finally lifted her hand and slowly put it in his. "Take me away from here." She whispered. "Anywhere, please, just get me out of here."_

_Fujio tightened his grasp. "Close your eyes." He whispered. She obeyed._

_Hazuki felt something soft touch her fingers. Something cool ran up her arm and stopped at her chest where an orange topaz appeared, fusing with her skin._

_Two sharp jolts sank into her shoulder and she opened her mouth in a silent gasp. She felt the warm blood in her body being pulled towards the sharp jolts and she started feeling faint._

'_Just get me away from here!' Those words she had spoken echoed in her head._

_She fell a bit and Fujio caught her, smiling a small smile revealing fangs._

_I instantly knew what had happened but I didn't care. I needed to be away from being a lady, from having expectations, from being controlled._

_I wanted to be away from here and for some reason; Fujio is the only one I would let take me._

_But even so, if this is a dream, I don't think I'll be able to handle when I wake up._

_So just let it last a bit longer._

_Let me stay here, away from my family, away from all my troubles._

_Keep me in the security of my mind._

_In the place of Orange Daybreak_

* * *

**Momoko: (Starts wailing and pulls out tissues)  
Me: Stop wailing! I really don't like writing sad things like this! BUT I DON'T KNOW ANY OTHER WAY THAT HAZUKI-CHA N WOULD ALLOW HERSELF TO BE TAKEN BY FUJIO!  
Onpu: IT WAS JUST A DREAM THOUGH!  
Me: That's what you think :3  
Hazuki: ... Anou  
Me: DON'T SAY ANYTHING GOD DAMMIT!  
Hazuki: H-Hai!  
Momoko: We should make the next chapter random...  
Me: Um, no, Ai-chan is next.  
Onpu & Momoko: Ooooooooh!  
Hazuki: Phew...  
Me: I think I'll bring the FLAT 4 in on the next intro!  
Hazuki & Onpu: NO!  
Me: Party Poopers (pouts)  
Momoko: Who are you going to pair me with?  
Me: GO ASK PIPPeLULU!  
Momoko: PIPPeLULU! (runs off to get PippElulu)  
Me: NO! NOT LITERALLY DAMMIT!  
Onpu: Ehehehe, bye bye!  
Hazuki: (Sweatdrops)**

* * *

**(1) I've felt alive  
**


	4. A Green Bounce

Hey guys! It's time for my favourite girl! Aiko! By the way, a new reviewer told me to stop with the cliffhangers, and I'm really sorry, but it's sort of a necessity for the story... But thank you SO much for the review anyway! I'm so glad you think this story is amazing! (Burst into tears of happiness)

Also, I thank my now best reviewer, who has given me really go advice for this story. For the sake of the plot, detail and actual outline of the story, I'm going to take a bit more time to update in the hope that my chapters will be a little more interesting.

Oh, I'm completely ignoring what Onpu and Hazuki were against last time and putting the FLAT 4 into the intro. Oh and remember that Leon wears green XD

* * *

**Onpu: I guess our opinion doesn't matter!  
Me: Not when I really wanna do something XD  
Hazuki: That's sort of mean...  
Fujio: (Shrugs) Eh.  
Tooru: (shakes his head)  
Momoko: Where are Leon-kun and Akatsuki-kun?  
Me: Oh, they're just arguing of whether an avocado is a fruit or vegetable  
Akatsuki: Honestly Leon-kun! How can an avocado be a vegetable!?  
Leon: Because it's green!  
Akatsuki: You're green, does that make you a vegetable?  
Leon: Obviously not, but seriously, what fruit is green?  
Aiko: Limes, green grapes, kiwi, pears  
Leon: Oh who asked you!  
All: You did...  
Me: Yeah, I don't own Ojamajo Doremi  
Leon: THIS ISN'T OVER!  
Me: Whatever, to the story!  
Doremi: Happy reading!**

* * *

A Green Bounce! The Athletic Decipher!

Dribble, dribble, shoot and score. That was how it was the entire basketball game with a dark blue haired, sapphire eyed tomboy.

"Nice job, Aiko!" Kara, one of the two other female members of the basketball team shouted.

Aiko grinned at her and held up her thumb. Her current position was grasping onto the basketball hoop with one hand while her other was doing a thumbs up sign. She was also grinning.

"You can get down now, Senoo!" Taro-sensei said, smiling at the girl.

Aiko realised that she was still holding onto the hoop. "Whoops." She muttered to herself and released the basket, dropping down to the ground and landing easily on her feet.

Lucy shot a basket from the other side of the court; it hit the backboard and bounced down towards Aiko. Aiko caught the ball with edges of her fingertips and flicked it back up to the basket. It went in. Did I mention her back was facing the basket?

"No fair!" Lucy called from the other side of the court, pouting cutely.

Aiko grinned at her. "Maybe another time Luce!" she called. Aiko doesn't really use honorfics anymore in Osaka.

_Lucy Marikiyo is Aiko's best friend in Osaka. She was born in Australia and is originally Australian. Her real last name is Mulligan. Lucy speaks fluent Italian, English, and French and knows a little bit of South African, Irish and German. Lucy is very weird, funny, blunt, strange, weirdly cute, and rather bold. She is a little bit athletic, nowhere near Aiko's skill though. Lucy has dark blonde and brown on top side of her hair and very light blonde on the underside of it. It goes only just past her shoulders. She also has bright blue eyes and tanned cream skin._

"Whatever, Ai, whatever." Lucy grumbled playfully.

Aiko smiled at her before looking over to the hospital that could easily be seen from where she and Lucy were standing. Her eyes clouded a bit and she sort of spaced out.

"Ai... AI!" Lucy yelled, snapping her fingers in front of the young girls' face.

Aiko shook her head, clearing her eyes and realized Lucy's fingers were still in front of her. "If you don't move your fingers, Luce, I'm gonna break 'em!" she sang in a sing-song voice.

Lucy pulled her fingers away like she was just shocked and took a couple of steps back, giggling a bit.

"Did you hear about the new guy in town who's always playing at the Gins Firal Basketball Court?"

Aiko and Lucy weren't really paying attention to the gossiping girls' conversation until they heard the next part.

"Yeah! He's amazingly cute! Hot even! And he's awesome at basketball! He beat two of Osaka's best teams alone!"

Aiko and Lucy perked up and slowly turned to each other. They both got seriously freaky catty faces.

"Yo Luce."

"I think I know what you're thinking, Ai."

"It's..."

"_Spy time."_

As soon as those words left their mouths, they burst out laughing. "No spying needed." Aiko said in between giggles. "Let's just check it out."

"Y-Yeah." Lucy snickered.

Lucy grabbed her roller blades and started skating towards Gins Firal Basketball Court while Aiko just ran beside her.

Lucy checked her watch and shrieked. "I HAVE GOT TO GO! Ai, tell me everything when you next see me, okay?"

"Roger that, Luce!" Aiko grinned, Lucy nodded and sharply turned a corner, disappearing.

Aiko frowned as she continued running, "Well that was random..."

She looked up, "But seriously, who is this guy?"

* * *

Aiko got to the basketball court where she found a bunch of screaming fangirls and cheering boys. The beautiful tomboy sweatdropped and climbed up the fence, sitting on the top part of it to watch.

Sure enough, there was Doraindai, the famous Osakan basketball team, looking completely humiliated and ready to kill the boy about her age, standing in the middle of the court, standing up straight, one hand in his hoodie pocket, the other bouncing a ball by his side. He had a hood over his head so of course I couldn't see who it was. 'I'll just watch.' She thought with a shrug.

Aiko's P.O.V

The boy caught the ball after the seventh bounce and looked up, grinning. I still couldn't see his face properly, just a bright grin and cheerful eyes that I couldn't see properly. The boy stepped onto his back leg and flicked the ball in a perfect three pointer. The ball landed squarely in the hoop and the girls and boys went wild.

He got the ball again and this time, the players came for him. He did a bunch of spins, ducks and jumps, easily dodging the players while bouncing the ball, looking like he was having the time of his life. He jumped into the air and when he was right in front of the hoop, did a front flip in mid air and threw the ball into the hoop. My ears started to hurt from all the cheering so I covered them a bit, wincing.

"Hey girl!"

That voice was... strangely familiar. I just couldn't properly tell! GOD DAMMIT! REMOVE YOUR HOOD SO I CAN SEE YOUR FACE ALREADY!

I looked back down, nothing was happening. Except the boy was now looking at me with such... annoying familiar eyes. I just couldn't see all of his face. The strange thing was, he wasn't even properly looking at me. His eyes were sort of clouded over.

He raised his eyebrow at me. "You gonna come down from there?" he asked. Oh, he was talking to me. The whole crowd of fangirls and boys looked up at me. The girls looked jealous that he was talking to me and the boys just stared, confused.

"How'd ya even get up there?" the boy chuckled. I opened my mouth and, "I climbed dumbass, how else?"

I saw his eyes widen in shock, and for some reason, I don't think it's because I insulted him. His eyes cleared and he stared, his mouth opened in a tiny bit of shock. And I'm sure I saw his lips mouth something incoherent.

He snapped out of it, still staring at me. He grinned. "Wanna come down and play?" he asked. The girls began sprouting demon auras of jealousy and I sweatdropped. "I think I'll stay up here to keep your fangirls under control and to keep myself in good physical condition, 'cause I'm a bit worried about how I'm going to come out when I drop down from here into the rabid fangirls." I called out. The boys in the crowd burst out laughing while the girls snarled and snapped viciously. The boy noticed the fangirls' behavior and shook his head. "Down girls!" he called and they immediately went from demonic to heart-eyed and obedient angelic girls. "Yes, Mr!" they called, squealing and sighing at the fact that the boy had talked to them. He looked at them for a while before looking back up at me. "How 'bout now?" he asked and I grinned. "Sure!" I called. "But if you're fangirls attack me I expect you to pay the hospital bill!"

I jumped off of the fence, landing right in front of him. Yay, now I can get a good look at him. One problem though. His hood only revealed his mouth again. GROAN!

I raised my eyebrow at him and he tossed me the ball. The Osakan team looked confused before starting to smirk. The leader grinned, "Go easy on her guys!" he called.

That statement alone pissed me off. I bounced the ball slightly before flicking my wrist and landing the ball perfectly in the hoop from the middle of the court. Nice three pointer if I do say so myself.

As soon as I got it in the entire team just stood there, gaping. I turned a bit cynical and just walked off. I didn't care about the mystery boy anymore. He was good, that's all I needed to know.

I stopped in front of the fence, grabbed it with my left hand, and vaulted myself over it. I landed on my feet and started running.

Normal P.O.V

Everyone was still gawking after the girl except for the mystery boy who just folded his arms and smirked under his hood.

"Ai-chan, Ai-chan, Ai-chan." He murmured.

His smirk widened and he looked up, revealing his face properly, "Looks like you're still one for sports... Perfect."

But little did anyone there know, that around the corner, was someone who had been watching the whole thing. Her eyes widened and she whispered to herself, "Leon-kun...What're you doing out here?"

She shook her head and walked out of the shadows. "Well, must be that time," Lucy said cheerfully, grinning.

* * *

**Me: Hello readers. I know this chapter was shorter than the rest... Yeah yeah, I know.  
Fujio: Uh, wasn't Leon-kun supposed to-  
Me: Oh come on! I'm not like those other vampire stories where they just take the girls at once!  
Onpu: You mean...  
Me: For all the slow readers out there. I repeat, I'm not the type of authoress that just makes the vampires take the girls in one shot and they suddenly become all buddy buddy with each other! I'm one of the authoresses' who try to put a little realism into it. Did you seriously expect me to just have the guys take the girls in one shot!? Huh? Huh!? No. And if YOU were taken by a vampire and brought somewhere, don't even TRY to tell me you wouldn't be scared! Because you were just kidnapped by bloodsuckers and brought to an unusual place with unusual people who are actually supernatural creatures from another universe sent out to kill you!  
Tooru: So what you're saying is you're gonna be realistic.  
Me: Yeah, that's sorta the protocall here...  
Tooru: Uh huh...  
Hazuki: So... are Leon-kun and Akatsuki-kun still fighting of whether an avocado is a fruit or a vegetable?  
Momoko: Yep... Why is Lu-chan-**  
**Leon: It's a vegetable**  
**Akatsuki: No its not! It's a fruit**  
**Fujio: If it's really THAT important I'll look it up!**  
**Akatsuki: I'm telling you it's a fruit because it has a seed**  
**Leon: So!? Avocados aren't sweet! What kind of fruit isn't sweet?**  
**Aiko: Lemons, kiwis**  
**Tooru: Kiwis are sweet...**  
**Fujio: Some of them are sour, Tooru-kun  
Tooru: Got It!  
All: What does it say?  
Fujio: Internet says it's a fruit  
Akatsuki: Mhmm  
Leon: Someone could have edited that!  
Me: Okay you readers had enough of this chapter  
Aiko: And this pointless vegetables fruit debate -_-**  
**Momoko: I WAS TRYING TO ASK SOMETHING GOD DAMMIT!**  
**Me: Oh, I'm also not the type of authoress who just makes my OC's go away just because I want the characters to be alone. As you could see, Lucy followed in secret.**  
**Momoko: ...**


	5. Turquoise Wish

Hey everyone! Sorry for making you wait a MILLION YEARS but I was trying to improve my writing ^_^ I've been plotting ^_^ Oh, I'm making a new story so... yeah... Read that if you wish!

* * *

**Me: For those who constantly tell me to update and keep asking me when I'm going to update, could you please stop? I'll update in my own time. Also, SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! XD I TRIED TO MAKE MY WRITING STYLE BETTER SO YEAH!  
Aiko: Yer yer.  
Akatsuki: I still think that Leon called himself a vegetable...  
Leon: SHADDUP!  
Me: I'm in no mood for you two. Disclaimer, Tooru-kun  
Tooru: Fiery doesn't own Ojamajo Doremi, vampires, or me.  
Me: (Eye roll)  
Onpu: Happy Reading!**

* * *

Right of a Rap! Turquoise Wish!

Onpu sat quietly as yet another male walked onto the stage and winked at her in hopes that she would be pulled in by his 'charm' and choose him for her partner in the next movie. Yet that wink, was the one reason that Onpu decided not to choose him.

He was a horrible singer, a horrible dancer, he couldn't act and he thought he could seduce her into picking him. What an idiot. She turned to her mother as the boy walked back offstage, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at her, rolling her eyes.

"Heck, no, Mama." She muttered, obviously unhappy with him. Miho looked at her daughter sympathetically and walked over to the casting director, whispering something in his ear. The casting director nodded and Miho smiled, walking back to Onpu.

Onpu raised her eyes questionably at her mother, asking what she'd asked the director silently.

Miho smiled at her daughter's and confused look and answered her silent question. "I've asked the director that A) we are not choosing him and B) if that can be all for today. He answered yes in case you're wondering.

Onpu nodded thankfully towards her mother, rose from her chair, and exited the room, hands in her demin skirt pockets. She slipped out of the auditorium and outside of the building itself, leaning against the wall with a sigh. "Dammit," she muttered, "Why must all males here, besides my bodyguards and the adults, be after me for my fame and body?" She groaned to herself, banging her head against the wall.

"Having trouble, Onpu-chan?" Danielle Vorster, her bestie in the acting business asked. Onpu sighed in response before managing to string a few words together. "My job, is causing me a lot of trouble, a lot of fear and a lot of hardships, but I love it and I couldn't bear to give it away. I just wish it didn't bring me so much... much... much..."

"Unhappiness and exasperation?" Danielle offered. "Yeah," Onpu smiled.

_This was Danielle Vorster, a South African 17 year old. She had long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Danielle was a really crazy *coughzombiebunnycough* girl when you got her hyped up but she was very understanding. Mostly crazy. She wasn't famous, however, she was a good friend._

Danielle smiled back and her ears suddenly twitched. "I hear a piano." She stated. "A piano?" Onpu asked, obviously confused. Danielle nodded. "Okay, now there are other instruments... and... a voice?"

Onpu rolled her eyes and headed towards the sound. Danielle is dramatic as heck.

Onpu could hear it now. There was good musical talent and someone was... rapping!? Onpu broke into a sprint and found a circle of speechless people around the sound.

**"Can't Hold Us"**  


_[Intro:]_  
Ay, ay, ay  
Good to see you, come on in, let's go  
Yeah, let's go  
Alright, alright  
OK, uh, alright, OK  
Alright, OK

Return of the Mack, get up!  
What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't.  
Looking for a better way to get up out of bed  
Instead of getting on the Internet and checking a new hit  
Get up! Fresh out, pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious  
Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby. Sweater gang, nope, nope y'all can't copy  
Yup. Bad, moon walking, this here is our party, my posse's been on Broadway,  
And we did it our way.  
Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it  
And yet I'm on.  
Let that stage light go and shine on down,  
Got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style.  
Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds,  
But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town  
Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit hustler,  
Chasing dreams since I was fourteen with the four track bussing  
Halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crushing

Labels out here,  
Now they can't tell me nothing  
We give that to the people,  
Spread it across the country  
Labels out here,  
Now they can't tell me nothing  
We give it to the people,  
Spread it across the country

Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us  
Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us

Now, can I kick it? Thank you. Yeah I'm so damn grateful.  
I grew up, really wanted gold fronts  
But that's what you get when Wu Tang raised you  
Y'all can't stop me, go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat  
And I'm eating at the beat like you gave a little speed to a great white shark on shark week  
Raw. Tell me go up. Gone!  
Deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see Rome,  
Caesar make you a believer. Now I never ever did it for a throne.  
That validation comes from giving it back to the people. Now sing this song and it goes like  
Raise those hands, this is our party  
We came here to live life like nobody was watching  
I got my city right behind me  
If I fall, they got me. Learn from that failure gain humility and then we keep marching ourselves

Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us  
Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us

And so we put our hands up  
And so we put our hands up

Let's go!

Na na na na na na na na (aha)  
Hey  
And all my people say

Na na na na na na na na (that's right, feels good)  
Hey  
And all my people say

Na na na na na na na na (it's alright)  
(oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)  
And all my people say

Na na na na na na na na  
Ma-ckle-more

_[Album version ending:]_  
Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us  
Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us.

Onpu was staring at two boys. One was wearing a blood red hoodie and she couldn't see his face because he wasn't facing her. He had been the one doing the amazing rapping, while Konya Nagihiko had been doing the chorus. Onpu knew Nagihiko quite well, he was a good friend, and didn't always try to seduce her (-_-).

Onpu continued to stare at the two. However, her gaze was drawn to the boy who had rapped. He looked about her age and he was amazing at what he did as well. Onpu was about to go up to him and congratulate him when he turned around. Onpu caught a flash of dark, emerald green eyes and spiked turquoise hair before the boy was running off, waving to the crowd who was cheering.

Nagihiko came up to Onpu and grinned. "Like it?" he asked, still grinning. Onpu smiled back, "I did. Who was that boy? That was amazing rapping, it's very difficult to rap like Macklamore." She said. Nagihiko nodded in agreement to her last words. "The guy didn't tell me his name, but I liked him quite a bit, he's pretty funny and he smirks a lot." Onpu laughed at that. "So what made you want to sing Can't Hold Us?" Onpu asked. Nagihiko shrugged in response. "Meh, testing the guy."

Onpu rolled her eyes. "By the way, Onpu-chan?" Nagihiko began, "Mmm?" Onpu sounded out; looking at the direction the boy went. "Where's Danielle? Isn't she usually with you?" he asked. Onpu 'hmm'ed' and looked behind her to see no one there. "That's... strange..." she murmured, frowning.

Nagihiko shrugged, "Eh, see ya!" Onpu waved as he ran off and walked off to the studio, smiling at Nagihiko's attitude.

Unknown to her, the same 'child rapper' was swinging his leg on a large metal railing, watching the young child idol with a smirk plastered on his face. "I found you, Onpu-chan."

"My, my, you're quick aren't you?"

"Oh, shut your trap." The boy said, smiling.

"When are you gonna take her?"

"When she subconsciously wants to."

"That's weird."

"Yeah, but what can you do?"

"(Sigh) Good luck, Tooru-kun."

"See ya, Danielle."

* * *

**Me: So, as you can see, I'm trying to change around my style of taking and remeeting if you get what I mean!  
All: Somewhat...  
Tooru: I like this chapter!  
Me: Yeah, I made Tooru a rapper instead of a singer... 'Cause, after all, we all know he'd fail.  
Tooru: -_-  
Leon: YES! AKATSUKI-KUN FINALLY REALIZED I'M NOT A VEGETABLE!  
Akatsuki: That's right ^_^ Now you're a Sour Cream & Chives Pringle Box ^_^  
All: (Anime fall)  
Me: Sorry for late update, I'm trying to improve.**


End file.
